Technological Field
The described technology is directed towards a method and electronic system for the avoidance of one or more obstacles by an aircraft, e.g., a rotary-wing aircraft. It finds particular application in the field of flight management and aircraft guidance systems when a risk of collision with terrain obstacles, without loss of control, is identified by a monitoring system.
Description of the Related Technology
Multiple guide systems are known for proper flight functioning to reduce risks and decrease workload for the crew.
For enhanced safety, systems are used capable of anticipating risks of collision and of generating warnings. For example, mention can be made of systems such as Terrain Awareness and Warning System (TAWS), Helicopter Terrain Awareness and Warning System (HTAWS) and Ground Proximity Warning System (GPWS) or Enhanced Ground Proximity Warning System (eGPWS), which are able to provide warnings to crews translating the imminence of a collision with terrain obstacles.
The use of these systems generally requires the disconnection of automatic pilot systems and manual piloting of the aircraft by the crew to carry out the avoidance maneuver, resulting in increased workload for the crew during the maneuver.
In addition, these systems necessitate specific crew training. Despite this training, manual implementation of the avoidance maneuver by the crew may prove to be inadequate, e.g., over- or under-dimensioned. Perception itself of the actual situation by the crew may be difficult and the avoidance maneuver delayed, inappropriate or even lacking.
Human error may therefore subsist when understanding the situation and performing the maneuver, leading to reduced safety margins and in some cases to collisions.
From document EP 1 859 428 B1 a method and system are known for avoidance of an obstacle by a passenger aircraft, which, when the warning system detects a risk of collision and gives an alarm, immediately performs an automatic avoidance maneuver.
This solution particularly has the disadvantage of leaving the crew outside the decision loop. Therefore, in addition to the difficulty in apprehending the situation related to a collision risk, there is also the surprise of a non-requested automatic maneuver. This is particularly the case with rotary-wing aircraft that frequently fly close to elevated terrain and for which sudden, fully automatic takeover of commands is unsuitable.